


Notice Me!

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Naruto needs a hug, Undeserved Reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: All Naruto wants is for people to notice him.





	Notice Me!

It was the attitudes of most of the civilians that confused Naruto the most. 

He played pranks, but that was more in response to how they treated him first. Most of the nin in the village either ignored him completely, though a few went either direction. Some really hated him, some seemed okay. A few even might have cared. Not that they did too much. 

He even knew there was someone out there who was nice enough to leave him gifts now and then at his door. 

Those always made him smile, but it never seemed to last long. Sooner or later, he’d have to go out and interact with the village, and that was when he'd be hit again by the fact that most people didn’t like him. 

Adults would pretend to not see him. Which was the best option. Though Naruto wasn’t sure about that sometimes. At least the ones who yelled at him, or made mean comments, they -saw- him. The ones who ignored him turned their faces and pretended he didn’t exist.

He couldn’t tell the old man about it, because the Hokage would get this look on his face. The look that said he was both angry and sad at the same time. Naruto hated putting that look on his face. It always turned more sad, and the old man would make sure that Naruto had plenty of ramen. That was nice, but not when he got that face at the same time. It made Naruto uncomfortable, so he tried to avoid it. 

He didn’t understand why the adults didn’t like him. The other kids, well, he saw their parents say to stay away. So he kinda got why they didn’t play with him. But -why- did the adults hate him?

Sure, he played a few pranks, caused some craziness. But it was just to get them to look at him. Even if it was only to sneer at him or try to cuff him. It was attention, which he soaked up eagerly. 

He always smiled, because it made those who did like him relax. Still, Naruto wished that more of the village would see him. Not ignore him, or seem to see something that was horrible and wrong. He wasn’t bad! He wasn’t!

He just wanted them to see him.

Naruto wanted friends. If even one set of parents would see him like the other kids, they might let their kids be friends with him. Then Naruto would have someone to hang out with. 

Some people in the classes were relaxing around him, though. Kiba and his dog seemed to find some of Naruto’s jokes funny. So that was something. Shikamaru didn’t seem to mind, but he slept a lot of the time. But it was nice to go cloud watching with the other kid. They didn’t talk, and Naruto fell asleep a lot. But it was time with someone else, which he like. Choji often had snacks that he sometimes offered to share. Less with Naruto than the others, but he did offer now and then. 

It wasn’t a lot. They barely tolerated him, especially Kiba. But they let him hang out with them, and that was enough. 

One day, Naruto swore, he’d be Hokage, and they’d have to notice him. No matter what they thought he had done wrong.


End file.
